Life Unseen
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: She is:Kagome, princess of the Tokyo-Edo lands, yet hidden away before each sunset, and finally exiled into a tower, because of a curse placed on her on the day she was born. He is:Inuyasha, feared and revolting hanyou who has never known decent life. Put them together with a twist of fate and the Shrek plot and you get this awesome story! m/t
1. Prologue

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Prologue: A Messed up B-day**

* * *

Nothing could go wrong on this day, nothing. It was a bright day, a light, warm breeze blew about and a few puffy clouds rolled along. No one was home however; everyone was at the royal castle celebrating. What? The King and Queens' new edition: their newborn baby girl. Inside said castle, in the center of the room close to the thrones, was said new girl. She had lightly tanned, creamy pale skin, and indigo tufts of hair, one could see the blue tints in the light. But what was the most startling feature on the child were her eyes, unlike any other, they were a bright, intuitive, and sparkling blue-grey, with little specks of brownish green near the pupil. Her parents looked lovingly at her, the Queen leaning into the warm hold of her husband. "What shall we name him, Sasuke?" she asked, letting the girl play with her index finger. Sasuke tilted his head, kneeling down to peer into his child's eyes. He laughed deeply as the baby mimicked his movements. "Hitomi, it seems only fitting that the first-born heir and princess have a name that complements her oddly colored-yet beautiful eyes. How do you like it, my child? Hitomi?" he replied. 'Hitomi' frowned, and seemed to shake her head, making a baby version of a bark of disapproval. The Queen laughed. "Well then, Hasoka, you give it a try." Sasuke said, standing with the baby. Hasoka looked at the girl, and the baby squirmed, looking back. Then she nodded as an idea formed. "Kagome. Kagome Minami Higurashi, princess and heir to the Tokyo-Edo lands. What do you think, dear child? How does that sound compared to Hitomi?" Hasoka replied, nuzzling her daughter. Much happier with that option the baby smiled, her chubby cheeks showing her small dimples. She giggled and cooed her approval. Sasuke nodded, liking the name as well and took Kagome into his arms, holding her out the people.

"My subjects, people of Tokyo-Edo lands. I give you your princess and future Queen: Higurashi Kagome!" he announced and with that the townspeople thrusted their wine cups into the air and shouted a "HOORAH!" before drinking down the contents of cups in a single gulp. Light laughter was shared when Kagome scrunched up her face, her little legs kicking in the long yet small dress she wore. Then she began to wail in pain, the shrill cry startling everyone and causing them to look up. Sasuke's face froze in horror as a dark cloud darkened the whole room, and a cackling voice filled it. Kagome cried louder, her fists clenching next to her leaking eyes. Suddenly a raspy voice called Kagome out and a purple light came close to Kagome, forming into a transparent hand that evilly caressed the child's face, the black tipped fingers seeping into her. It didn't cut the skin, but one could see the blackish red blood staining the skin and clothing, and Kagome grew quiet. Slowly she began to change; her black tufts of hair began to fade to a light violet with silver tints, and two puppy like ears began to creep out from her scalp, growing fuzzy with fur. Hasoka gasped and fainted, falling with a moan. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he whispered his name. "Iwao…HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled as the hand formed into a demonic face with long, flowing black bangs and red eyes. He laughed. "This child…she will be mine…maybe not in this generation…but someday she will belong to me…and I will not have her in this weak human form, so instead I shall turn her into a hanyou!" he vowed before disappearing, the dark cloud pulling back to only cover Kagome. Sasuke collapsed, cradling a still unconscious Kagome in his arms and laying Hasoka's head in his lap. "Dear Kami-sama, what did I do in my past lives to deserve such torment?" he whispered before another specter entered, this time with a bright pink light.

Sasuke hesitantly looked up to see a woman clad in faerie garb of a white hakama and red billowing kimono pants. Her dark hair floated around her frame and a soft smile was on her face. Nearly transparent wisp wings spread and closed behind her. She bowed shortly before kneeling to the child. "I am high faerie Midoriko, and I know a way to partially heal your child. The poison Iwao has placed is powerful, so I can only change it slightly. In the day time she will regain her original form, but right at dusk you must hide her, for she will return to the hanyou form placed upon her. This will be the norm until love's first kiss is given and she takes his form. Make her drink this vial right at sunset, and what I say will happen. I'm sorry I couldn't fully save her, but my daughter Kikyo will be able to fully revert things in my cessation. My congratulations to your new daughter, and I bide you good luck and good bye." She said, handing Sasuke a small, lavender bottle filled with glowing blue liquid and then fading away, planting a purifying kiss upon Kagome's forehead- waking her up and dissipating the mist. Hasoka came to as well. "Sasuke, what will we do?" she whimpered, crying. Sasuke simply shook his head. "We have blessed yet cursed, dear wife. We must keep her away at sunset, and when the time comes, hope she will fall in love with the right man." He replied, carrying Kagome and locking arms with Hasoka, the two solemnly walking away with their new baby.

The townspeople were quiet as they left the castle. This day went wrong in so many ways, and the rest of the day was spent in eerie, bitter quiet.

* * *

**Ok so, new story! I've been dwelling on this for a few days and I finally decided to make it a story! See if you can guess the inspiration and I'l update faster! Lol alert and fave! Byez**

**~Kagome-chan**


	2. Chapter 1 The Feared Hanyou

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 1: The Feared Hanyou**

**(19 YEARS LATER)**

* * *

The sun slowly crept out of the horizon, shining onto a deserted forest with pink and orange light. Yet, deeper within said forest, there was a dweller. A medium tree house- in the one bedroom- was a curled up heap facing towards the little wooden window. As the light seeped through the window it hit a lightly dozing, young face with long silver bangs. Suddenly yet slowly two golden/tawny eyes opened with traces of a sleepy haze. Then the face lifted to reveal long, silky and fluffy silver hair and a young, lean and muscled body. He stood, letting the warmth of the early morning caress his naked body and with a loud yawn that revealed two sharp fangs, he walked out of the door with nothing but a brown towel wrapped around his manliness parts. Then he took a deep sniff in the air and then with a push of his feet was off into the tree, hopping across from tree to tree until he reached his destination: a large and clean river.

With a calm, small smile he dropped the brown cloth and walked into the water, stopping when the water reached his mid-torso and began to wash. He cleaned up fast, shook dry and ran back to his tree house again, putting on his real clothes: a white kosode, a blood red kimono and matching hakama. Then he went off to find breakfast, felling a deer quickly. Easily carrying the deer back he frowned as he smelt the fresh scent of troublesome humans. With a hop he was back home, and growled as he found a strip of warding paper on his doorway, he poked it and sighed with hidden relief as he peeled the fake thing off, crumbling it and tossing it off. He enjoyed his breakfast without any more trouble and then proceeded into the woods, felling trees to make firewood. By sunset everything was done and he was taking yet another bath.

Finally his average day was complete, and he was in the process of eating his dinner of dry noodles and rice when his ears twitched to the sound of shouting. Standing up he puffed out his cheeks and snuck out of the door, stealthily following the parade of human men back around to his house. When they were at the bottom he began to growl lowly. "What was that?" one asked shakily. Another man nudged him. "Calm yourself, just a bear. Don't show fear, it can smell things like that." The rest nodded. "I-I heard that it'll pull out your innards and make them as its dessert, and grind your bones up for pillows!" the men gasped and stilled as laughter echoed behind them. "Actually, that would be oni. Us hanyou like to toy with you…make you feel safe, you get it. Then we'll slit your throat from behind, and squeeze your skull so hard your eyes and your teeth will pop right out!" he growled, the fire light making his eyes reflect their faces eerily and his silver hair shine like molten gold as his tall form towered over them all.

One of the men waved his torch back and forth. "BEGONE HANYOU! Back beast, back!' he commanded. With a smirk the hanyou waved his arm, his kimono easily dousing the flame. As their bodies were encased in darkness, he muttered. "This is the part where you scream my name as you run away like pansies. RAWR!" his inhumane growls and gleaming light of claws easily made the human scurry away, howling. "AHH! Run before Inuyasha gets you!" Inuyasha smirked at the running men and chuckled, hopping back into his house and stripping as he crawled into bed. "Another day in the life of Inuyasha." He murmured as he slept.

* * *

**REVIEW! It took me all day to type this! I had to remember the Shrek movie and the Shrek life scene, lol.**

**~Kagome-chan**


	3. Chapter 2 Enter Shippo

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 2: Enter Shippo**

* * *

The new day brought about new activities…for most people. You see the new leader of the Tokyo-Edo lands- Onigumo Naraku, son to Iwao- wanted all creatures of non-human relation of appearance to be taken away. Thus, all humans who had or knew of the whereabouts of these creatures were to bring them to the law forces to be shipped off- for a reward of gold or silver, depending on what was brought in. One of the wagons was filled up with minor demons and sent off, with rows of others still in cages or in ropes. An elderly woman stepped up to the table, dragging by the tail a small orange bundle. The head guard poked it. "And what is this, **Nenpai no josei?" **he asked. The woman smirked. "A kitsune child. He's been playing pranks on me and stealing rice since he could walk! How much is he?" she replied, placing the bundle on the table. The kitsune was a boy with bright green, watery eyes. His fluffy red hair was half-tied into a loose bun and his fox legs trembled in the ropes. "P-please, lemme go! I'm sorry, I'm just a boy and no one would give me food!" he wailed, pulling at the bindings that itched his wrists. The guard seemed impressed. "Alright, 30 silver yen coins." He said, pouring the money into a bag. The boy cried further, and then- back in line, a donkey kicked a fairy cage, causing some magic to fall on the kit's head. The ropes loosened and he began to float upwards. "Whoa…hey! HAH, you meanies! You will never catch Shippo, the great escape artist!" he cried triumphantly, not seeing that he was descending back to ground until it was too late. The guards looked irritated yet smug. "Get the brat, give him a nice small cage!" the head guard cried.

Shippo screamed and ran as hard as he could, popping into a toy-like horse. The guards followed closely after. Inuyasha was just walking through the woods near the village, searching for another catch when a small object ran-literally- into his ass. With a turn he looked at a felled kitsune, rubbing his tiny head. He took a look at Inuyasha with frantic green eyes as he stood. He looked back fearfully before running behind the hanyou. The guards followed quickly after. "You there! Hanyou and kitsune, I'm given orders by Naraku-sama to arrest the both of you and relocate you out of the area!" the head guard said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, you and what army,** Tekiya?"** he asked. The head guard looked behind him to see he was alone, the weapons and shields clattering where his men were three seconds ago. He shakily looked back at the smirking hanyou and then ran off quick as his human legs would carry him. Inuyasha laughed and resumed his way. Shippo clambered to his shoulder. "Thanks guy! You saved my tail there, which was great!" he chirped happily. Inuyasha jumped, his ear twitching. "Get lost kit, I'm on hunt and if you scare off my catch, I'll gladly take fox." He threatened, pushing the boy off of his shoulder. Shippo pouted before hopping back up. "But I can't go anywhere else! Not on my own at least, come on, be a good guy!" he whined. Inuyasha snorted. "Well, I'm not a 'good guy' so take my hint now before I show you why." He threatened again.

Shippo would have none of it. "I got it! I'll just be with you! I can provide us with finer things and you can watch my back! Perfect!" he shouted. Inuyasha stopped, and threw the boy off again. "Who do you think you're talking to? Do you NOT know who I am?" he shouted. Shippo shook his head. "I'm Shippo! I don't have a surname because both my parents died before telling me. Who are you?" he replied. Inuyasha sighed. "Takahashi Inuyasha. Hated hanyou of these lands." He answered. Shippo looked up- just then seeing the ears- and tilting his head. "I just noticed, but still, you'll do!" he chirped, bending for another jump. Inuyasha dodged, grabbing Shippo by the tail and bringing him eye level. "That doesn't bother you at all? No wonder you're alone, you're delusional!" he said. "Now, I'm going to put you down, and you will STOP following me." He instructed, dropping Shippo. Shippo sat in his place, tears welling up as he began to wail loudly. Inuyasha face-planted. "No, don't do that! Shut up damnit! If I say yes, will you quit with the kami-forsaken crying? It's hurting my ears!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo instantly quieted, wiping his nose. "R-really? You'd do that?" he asked. Inuyasha rubbed circles into his temples. With a sigh he nodded, turning away to restart his walking. Shippo happily followed after. "Yay! You won't regret it, Inuyasha! Gee, I can't wait for our adventures!" he smiled Inuyasha growled. "But no talking and no kiddy crap. If you get too much, I WILL ditch you." He warned. Shippo didn't care, too happy to be with another- to have a protector- to notice.

* * *

REVIEW! lol


	4. Chapter 3 Relocation Error

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 3: Relocation Error**

* * *

Shippo and Inuyasha continued to walk in the woods, Inuyasha carrying his new dinner: a nice bear. Shippo continued to chatter, about how his short free life was with family before Naraku had them killed off. "I swear, they didn't steal the royal rice paddy, but that just made Naraku kill them faster. I blame myself, as I should've kept quiet and allow the real witnesses to speak." He said, sniffing lightly. Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune on his shoulder, pitying the boy. "Nah, you were just trying to do what's right, it's this Naraku guy that's in the wrong." He replied, ruffling Shippo's hair. Shippo gave a cute smile and the two walked over a thick span of trees before coming to a medium-sized wooden house built literally into a series of 5 or 6 trees. Shippo gaped. "Whoa! A tree-house, I've never seen one before! Who lives here?" he gawked. Inuyasha smirked. "Me. It's small, but it's home." He replied. Shippo looked ecstatic. "Then I get to live here too?" he asked, hopping in excitement. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "But only for a day or so, then you need to head out." He added sternly. Shippo's face fell. "Oh. I guess that's enough time for the guards to get off of my back." He said, and Inuyasha nodded, not noticing the saddened tone in the boy's voice. "That's the idea." He said, hopping onto the platform in front of the screen door. Shippo bounced in, gawking at the house. It was small, but equipped with a kitchen and supplies, a few windows, and a makeshift sliding door that most likely led to the single bedroom. There was even a medium sized fire pit in the center of the house! There was a small table with a sake bowl and some plates on it, and two buckwheat dining pillows, equipped with back holders.

Inuyasha walked to the kitchen area and began to skin the bear as Shippo curled into a blue cushion. "Wow, I don't remember anything this soft!" he chirped, his voice muffled by the cushion but Inuyasha's apt hearing caught it anyway. He grunted. "Yea well, don't get too comfy over there runt. You'll be sleeping under the platform roof outside, I don't do well with strangers in my house." He said. Shippo pouted. "But we can stay up and play games or have a sumo match, and in the morning I can make some awesome Omuraiso or maybe even miso!" he whined. Inuyasha remained firm. "Either outside or away, runt." He replied. Shippo sighed. "Fine." He lamented. Inuyasha gave him a piece of raw bear and Shippo scrunched his face. "Don't you know anything about kitsune diet? We have to have cookable things cooked! You Inu can go either way, but we can't! I'll get sick!" he complained. Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, you Kitsune are also magical, use your Kitsune Bi or whatever and cook it yourself." He replied. Shippo stuck out his tongue and went outside, later tossing his bear into the air and cooking it fully with a blast of blue-ish fire. "Fox fire!" he'd called as he used the magic. Inuyasha could hear the boy eating and then started to cook his own portion of bear in the fire pit. Later on though, as Inuyasha began to strip for bed, he heard something scratching about and muttering back in the kitchen. Poking his head through the screen door he looked around, ears twitching. "I thought I told you to stay on the platform, Shippo." He called. Shippo sleepily replied from outside, and Inuyasha retied his hakamas and slid the rest of his bedroom door open.

"Eh?" Inuyasha whispered, walking around. More scattering came from behind and he whipped around to see three little shadows scurry away. Suddenly three squirrel demons popped on his table, happily munching on some acorns. However, they were each blind. One- a male one with blank gray eyes, russet fur and an empty sheath for a cane- stumbled into Inuyasha's sake bowl-which was holding water. "Brr! That's cold!" he cried. Another- a woman with the same eyes but much lighter fur-nearly blonde- laughed. "Watch it! Don't want to spoil our new water supply, who knows when we'll get more!" she jeered. The third-another male with red fur- unknowingly walked onto Inuyasha's arm. "Hey! I found some food!" he cried, biting onto the air, but then reeled back in pain. **"Itai**! (ow) It's stale…" he whined. "Eiji! Is that you all the way over there? You're voice sounds so far away…" the girl called. Eiji gasped as he hopped down. "How did you know Yoshi?" he asked. Inuyasha twitched, grabbing all three by the tail. "Shut the hell up! Why and how did you get in my house?" he demanded. Suddenly a scraping sound came from the table and something hard hit Inuyasha's back. Dropping the squirrels he turned to see a large clear case with a dead princess inside, seven small nekomata surrounding it. "NO! No no no…dead hime off of the table right now!" he demanded. One of the neko men shrugged. "Too late, the futon was already taken." He said. Twitching even more Inuyasha stormed back into his room, slamming open the sliding door to see a wolf man with bright blue eyes lounging on his futon, nearly asleep. He opened one eye and peered at him. "Nani? He drawled, yawning.

Inuyasha just stood there; clad in only his kosode and hakama, both eyes twitching and his fangs bore menacingly, growling wildly. Instantly he grabbed the wolf man by his tail (can you tell it's a habit for him? First Shippo…now Kouga…lol) and dragged him outside, Shippo still asleep, only on the roof, as he tried to get away from the hordes of minor demons, sprites, fairies, and every other non-human creature that suddenly had populated in and around Inuyasha's tree. Inuyasha froze, dropping the wolf. "..?" Inuyasha roared, his echo silencing everything. A rabbit youkai clad in monk's clothing and armed with a staff walked under the tree. "Are the original owner of this land?" he calmly asked. Inuyasha grunted his 'yes'. He sighed. "Well…" he began.

* * *

**Well...cliffy with a major humor twist! lol review and tell me how I did!**

**~Kagome girl**


	5. Chapter 4 Naraku Gets Light of Kagome

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 4: Lord Naraku**

* * *

The rabbit demon sighed, his staff jingling with his movement. "I am Kato Miroku, an usagi demon gifted with the powers and knowledge of a Houshi. We were forced here." He explained. Inuyasha growled still, scenting the rabbit. So far he wasn't lying. "By who?" he gruffed. Miroku looked at him with piercing violet eyes. "By the unrightful lord of these lands: Kumo Naraku-sama. He evicted any and all non-human creatures to this place" he explained. Shippo woke at the mention of his enemy and hopped down to Inuyasha's shoulders. "Really? That **kudaranai koto** sure thinks he has all the power!" he shouted. Inuyasha growled, he would pay this "Naraku-sama" a visit and demand his land back! "Fine, who knows where this Naraku dude is?" he asked into the crowd. He got no answer, spare Shippo. "I do!" he said. Inuyasha looked resistant. "Anyone else?" he called out. Miroku raised his staff. "I know how to get there, but not the specific area. I shall go with you." He replied. Inuyasha sighed, a little more allowing. "Alright, runt you're coming with me, you too rabbit." He said. "You guys better not get comfortable, I'm going to have a nice, violent chat with this guy and get you back to where you came from!" he called. The crowd cheered with glee and threw good luck rice as the trio left. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Shippo began to sing the warrior's song, and Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Itai! I can't sing?" Shippo whined. "No." was the firm reply. "Can I whistle?" "No." "Can I hum it?" "No." "Can I tap it?" "Definitely no." "Can I-"NO!" and with that Shippo was silent. Miroku shook his head, wondering how this group was going to stay intact.

* * *

**In the royal village, castle, dungeon**

Two youkai were strapped to a cold metal table. One was a large neko-tora youkai, with two tails and large, angry yet tired red eyes. Next to her was a dragonet demon, wearing remnants of tattered armor and a broken boomerang tossed to the side. She was barely awake, her chest heaving with painful breaths. She hated this, hated the torture she was going through, but she would remain stubborn, remain useless to the enemy! She was Kobayashi Sango for a reason! She was the best dragon fighter ever known in these lands, and she would prove it, if not by brute strength and fighting skill, than by will power and perseverance! A tall man with long, billowing dark hair entered the room just as the torture man finished another round of rib-breaking. His black eyes- hiding the true red color- smiled with the pain that he saw. These youkai, disgusting things, were going to break to the pure one, they would tell him what he needed to know or face death. With a flick of his hand the round was done, and Naraku roughly grabbed the demon cat's neck fur, pulling it to the dragonet's face. "Run run, bad youkai…run, run. Or else Sango and Kirara will get you. Now it is the other way around, isn't it?" he taunted Sango hissed. "**Watashi wa anata o norou**! Let go of Kirara!" she growled. Naraku frowned. "I'm not cursed with the impurities, you and this flee-bitten thing are. Now you will tell me where the rest of your demon kind and the sacred jewel are or you will suffer dire punishment!" he threatened, shaking Kirara a little, causing the feline to growl in pain. Sango gasped and spit bloody saliva in his face. **"Ana ni kur****ō****ru shi, shinu!"** she hissed again. Naraku seethed, nearly overpowering his concealants charms. He refused to show his hideous other half to these lower filth. He took a knife and began to remove the rest of the girl's clothing. She cowered. "No! Do not touch me! I know…I know where everything is…" she whimpered.

Naraku smirked, he had finally broken her. "Well, spit it out." He demanded. Sango looked to the left. "Do you know…the koi fisherman Yamada Aoi?" she asked, completely lying. She would indirectly make the lord appear a fool, that's how he would pay. Naraku thought it through… "Really? Aoi would hide these things?" he asked. Sango fought the urge to laugh at his gullibleness. "Hai…Aoi has been harboring the defiant youkai for some time now…even the jewel!" she shouted, shaking the chains that bound her. Naraku leered back. How could he? His own fish cook would betray him! "Aoi!" he shouted. "AOI!" Sango repeated. Just as Naraku was going to ask more, a guard ran in. "Naraku-sama! We have found the **Mir****ā**** o yoken**..." he panted. Naraku clapped his hands. "Well…bring it in!" he commanded. A large, circular object covered by a brown drape was carried to the center of the room, and carefully set down. Naraku removed the cloth. "Mirror of time, mirror that sees all…awaken to my call!" he recited. The mirror swirled with gray mist, collecting to reveal a tired, and old man's face with blind gray eyes. "Tell me…what you want to know." It said. Naraku looked very pleased. "Tell me who is the most pure and glorious lord?" he asked pridefully. "That would be Sasuke-sama or Inutaisho-sama of these lands…" It replied. Naraku's face fell. "How DARE you tell me such blasphemy?" he shouted. The mirror looked apathetic. "It matters not…it is what has been." It replied. Naraku seethed. "Then what do I need to rise to their level?" he gritted out. The mirror instantly replied, "An **Ō****shitsu no josei**. You must wed one, and then you can begin to rise in your glory." Naraku looked thoughtful. "Show me who I can choose for this title." He said. The mirror swirled once again. "This one is hime-san Ayame of the Tanaka family." It whispered. The image showed a young girl with bright green eyes and red hair pulled into 2 medium-length pony-tails. She wore a white royal kimono with many layers interchanging between red, green, and black. Naraku seemed interested until the girl turned her head and he saw the tell-tale wolf's ears and tail.

Immediately he asked for the next image. This one was a girl with long black hair and cold, muddy brown eyes. She wore white and red miko garb. "This is hime-san Kikyo of the Chiba family." The mirror said. Naraku scrunched his face, she appeared human, but she was just…too far away and distant even for his dark tastes. Finally another girl came onto the mirror. She was looking out into the afternoon sun from a single tower, her long and wavy black hair cascading down her shoulders, highlighting her bright, stormy blue-grey eyes with specks of russet brown and green near the pupil. Her pale skin nearly glowed in the light and she wore a simple green and gold yukata, a bamboo flute resting in the crook of her arm. Naraku was completely enthralled. "Who is she?" he whispered. "This is the last one, hime-san Kagome, of the Higurashi family. Her father was the great Sasuke-sama of these lands, before his perished and you took his place." The mirror replied. "I must have this one…even if she is the spawn of my enemy…I want to ravish her light…break it." He said, his eyes shining. The mirror seemed hesitant. "However…she has a certain ailment…" it began. "Nonsense, I want her. I will have her…point blank. Begone with your spectacles." Naraku interrupted, the mirror's face sighed before swirling away, revealing nothing but a dark span of glass. Naraku turned to his guards. "Gather all the young men and adventurers in the lands, and bring them here. I will have a contest to see who will bring me this…Kagome." He commanded. The head man bowed and his team left. Sango stared into space; she worried greatly for this hime-san. She would have to be freed, or escape, and stop this before it's too late. But for now…she needed to heal and sleep while she could. Chanting a dragonite healing spell, Sango began to sleep, a peace haze wrapping around her and Kirara, protecting them from the outside while healing them within.

* * *

**Ok well, I haven't updated this story in a while, so I hope u liked this one! I also made Miroku and Sango demons! I don't really know how I did with their demon forms...but that's what reviews are for ! Oh, and Naraku gets light of Kagome...but will she be what he's expecting? O.O you'll see! Lol anyway here's the Japanese words I used:**

**1) ****kudaranai koto= piece of crap (Shippo)**

******2)"****Watashi wa anata o norou= I curse you! (Sango)**

**********3)****Ana ni kur****ō****ru shi, shinu!= Go crawl in a hole and die! (Sango)**

**************4)****Mir****ā**** o yoken= foreseeing mirror (Guard-person)**

******************5) ****Ō****shitsu no josei= a royal lady aka, princess (Mirror)**  


**********************6) Hime-san= princess**

**********************That's all folks! Review! **

**********************~Kagome Girl2 **


	6. Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 5: The Contest**

* * *

In a matter of hours all the men ages 15-30 were gathered in the courtyard of Naraku's castle. Sango was still asleep with Kirara, but the two were moved to a cage next to Naraku, they would watch for some reason he couldn't fathom. Something just told him to let them do so whenever they awoke, perhaps it was because she had completed her usefulness and nothing could be done with the dragonite barrier around her and the cat-tigress at the moment. The men below looked around; they were surrounded by weapons, a stable filled with horses, and a sumo ring, what was this? Naraku held up a hand for silence and began to speak. "**Yoi gogo no dansei** you're here today to prove your strength. I've recently been aware of a missing link in these lands, and that is a hime! So, whoever proves his might shall be given the honor to go and fetch a very specific hime for me…hime-san Kagome of the Higurashi family! It would be proper to have an heir of the past lord rule by me. Give these a lands a sense of pride knowing one of their own is so powerful." He announced. The crowd cheered so loud it awoke Sango and Kirara. Sango was dazed, but then thrashed about in her cage. "**Anata ga yar****ō****-tachi o kaih****ō**** suru!**" Sango shouted. Naraku ignored her.

* * *

_**At the village gates**_

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo finally arrived at the Shinto gate that marked the entrance to the Musashi village, the capital of the Tokyo-Edo lands. You could see in the distance the largest castle ever built in this era, at least 5 roofs high (About 40 stories). Shippo pointed to the castle. "There! Naraku lives there!" he announced. Miroku nodded, and then titled his head. "Something seems…off here." He said. Inuyasha automatically began walking. "Well let's get this over with, the sooner I beat this guy to a pulp the quicker you people can get out of my land." He said, ignoring the warning Miroku said earlier. A guard holding a katana noticed Inuyasha and instantly began to run. "Wait! I just…need directions! Wait!" he called, sighing when the man kept shouting and running, eventually hitting the wall of a hut. The three guys walked past him and into the village, which was strangely vacant. "It's too quiet for a capital. Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo noticed a table marked "Information" and bounded over. "Hey look!" he said, pulling a lever. Little wooden samurai and hime dolls popped up and moved about, a little song playing. **"Welcome to Musashi such a perfect place! Here we have some rules, let us lay them down. Don't make waves, stay in line, and we'll get along fine. Musashi is perfect place, so please keep off of the grass! Make sure to shine your shoes, wipe your... face! Musashi is… Musashi is… Musashi is perfect place!"** it sang. Inuyasha and Miroku were covering their sensitive ears from the annoying loud and high pitch of the music. Shippo-being the child he is- loved it. "AGAIN AGAIN!" he shouted, making a move to start it up again. Inuyasha snatched his tail before he could, lifting him away. "No! no, no no…no." he said, his golden eyes promising a painful round of head bops should he disobey.

The three resumed their walking, and soon they could hear cheering and drum playing. "There's the noise! He must be this way." Inuyasha said, as the trio walked through the entrance, Shippo couldn't hold back the urge to hum the song from earlier and Inuyasha growled. "Those bops are going to come faster than you think if you don't shut it." He threatened. Shippo quieted instantly. "Gomen." Soon the three were with the samurai on the ground, and Sango gasped at the sight of the hanyou, kitsune, and rabbit demons. As no one was watching her, Sango chanted a spell that turned her and Kirara into mist, flowing out of the cage and into the air, where she reappeared riding on Kirara's back towards Kagome's tower. Naraku saw this and sighed, such a troublesome set of youkai. Then he took notice of the three additions to his men and recoiled in disgust. "New plan to victory! Whoever wastes away those three filth piles among you shall seek out Kagome in her keep! **Tatakau!**" he announced, pointing to Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo leaped away into the air, popping into a pink ball high out of reach. Inuyasha and Miroku got into a battle stance. "Seems like your 'chat' will have to wait, Inuyasha." Miroku said, twirling his staff as he fended off one of the samurai. Inuyasha grunted, swiping one so hard he flew into a sake barrel, busting it open and washing the rest back. Shippo pushed another one free and it rolled over three more, immobilizing them all into the muddy, sake drenched ground. Still more ran after him, and Inuyasha ran inside the sumo ring, easily pushing each one out of the circle to be knocked out by Miroku's staff. One tried to use cowardice, but Inuyasha's ears picked up the sound of his feet sinking slightly in the mud and he easily flung him away, the sheer force of his landing knocking him out. The crowd was silent, shocked by the strength of a mere hanyou before going rabid with cheers. This day was certainly exciting!

Naraku was impressed as well, and a quick idea formed in his head, he motioned for his archery army to aim at the three demons, and everyone went silent. "**Omedet****ō **hanyou, you have won the test of worthiness!" he shouted. Inuyasha titled his head. "Nani? Listen guy, I didn't come here to win some pansy wrestling match, are you Naraku?" he shouted. Naraku nodded, the motion easily seen from far below thanks to Inuyasha's enhanced sight. "Well you have some nerve dumping a bunch of youkai and the like in my home! I want them out, right now!" he shouted. Now it was Naraku's turn to tilt his head. "Oh, you mean the forbidden hanyou forest outside of here? I see why they call it that." He asked. Inuyasha nodded. Naraku tapped his chin. "I'll tell you what, hanyou. I'll give you the forest back- with no extra youkai- if you retrieve hime-san Kagome of the Higurashi family. She is currently held in the dragonet's keep to the west of Sapporo. Bring her to me and everything will be restored. Do we have a deal, as if it's really much a choice, either do it or die." He said. Inuyasha growled; he hated being bribed into doing people's work. "Fine, cheeky prick, I'll do it." He replied. Naraku smiled evilly, there was no way a rabbit demon, a kitsune, and an Inu-hanyou would survive a magical dragonet with a cat-tigress youkai. It may delay the arrival of Kagome, but if it meant ridding his world of the filth that dared to share it, he was willing to wait.

Sango continued to ride on, reaching the keep a little before sunset. She crashed in, startling the girl and kneeled. "Are you hime-san Kagome of the Higurashi family?" she asked. Kagome remained quiet, only nodding. Sango sighed. "Gomen for the crazy entrance. My name is Kobayashi Sango of the dragon slayer clan, and I must protect you. An evil man by the name of Naraku has sent a party to fetch you and force you to marry. I promise not to trouble you, but I will be below, watching over." she explained. Kagome's breath hitched slightly as the sun descended. "Alright, Arigato Kobayashi-chan." she whispered as her transformation was complete. Sango nodded and went downstairs, transforming into her true dragonite form: a huge, velvet red dragon with bright neon green eyes. Kirara remained by the door to Kagome's room, as a last barrier for the princess...who at the moment was much more than that.

* * *

**CLIFFY! OUO REVIEW AND YOU'LL SEE HOW THEY MEET SANGO/KIRARA!**


	7. Chapter 6: Enter Kagome

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 6: Enter Kagome**

* * *

Naraku smirked. "Good, off you go then." He said, waving the three away. A few guards roughly led them out of the village and one pointed west. "The keep is that way. Either do as you agreed or die, youkai. Now begone with thee!" he shouted rudely, pushing Miroku and Inuyasha** (Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder)** away from the gates. Inuyasha growled at the man but the trio continued on their way. About some dozen miles later they passed into an apple field, and all three grabbed a few apples to munch on and to get some liquid in their system. "So…now we're going to some type of 'dragon's keep' west of Sapporo to retrieve some hime named Kagome…and all of this just to make sure Naraku clears out all of the youkai in your forest/land area, and we can't even be sure he was being sincere!" Shippo summarized. Inuyasha nodded. "Yes Shippo, I thought your ears were working when he told us all that." He gruffed sarcastically around his bites of apple. Shippo pouted. "But that's stupid! Naraku could be lying about clearing out the youkai! Why didn't you just go all 'RAWR' on him like any other youkai-or any land owner- would do? You could've ripped his servants to bits, pillage Musashi, or stolen all the food and livestock!" he whined.

Inuyasha growled and hit the kitsune on the head. "Yeah, that sounds great. Maybe I should rape every girl I see, kill all the infants and impale their heads on the bows of miko! Would that make you feel better?" he shouted with angry sarcasm. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself, we don't want to alarm any humans nearby of our presence." He warned. Shippo shuddered. "That would be terrible of you to do!" he wailed. Inuyasha flicked his head away. "Feh. For your information, there's a lot more to me than people think. I'm not some brainless youkai doing nothing but causing trouble." He grumbled. Shippo tilted his head. "Like what?" he asked. Inuyasha looked hesitant. "Well…it's none of your business, runt." He said. Shippo pouted. "But you're the first hanyou I've ever known, there's got to be something different besides appearance and power!" he whined. Inuyasha sighed. "Hanyou are like…trees." He said. "They're annoying and hurt when you run into one?" Shippo asked innocently. "Yes- wait NO!" Inuyasha stuttered, catching what he said. "They're itchy?" "No!" "They get all old and all of their hair falls out in the fall and winter?" "NO! Hanyou have rings! Trees have rings in them, hanyou have rings! We both have rings that lead to the center. Understand?" Inuyasha shouted, his cheeks barely tinting in embarrassment and frustration.

Shippo's mouth widened as he understood. "OH! You both have rings- like inner circles. Hey, everyone loves rice cakes! Rice cakes have little rings of sugar in them! Hanyou can be like rice cakes then, right?" Shippo asked again. Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass what everyone likes. Hanyou aren't like wimpy rice cakes." Inuyasha growled…though a little saddened. Shippo took no notice. "You know what else everyone likes? Festivals. I've never seen a person-youkai or human- say they don't like festivals! We should go to one some time!" he chirped. Annoyed into anger Inuyasha bopped him again. "Shut up! Hanyou don't like festivals, we aren't like rice cakes, we are like TREES! GOT IT? End of freaking story!" he shouted. Miroku hit him with his staff. "Quiet, we're near a village!" he scolded. Shippo glared at the sore atop his head. "Festivals are the best thing humans have come up with in all of Japan." He grumbled in protest. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his temples. "I swear I preferred your humming to your annoying questions!" he ground out, gritting his teeth together.

Over the course of three days the little group of males walked across the countryside, and during the second they took a long sail across the break between the main Japanese island and the island of Hokkaido, where the dragon's pit was as well as the village of Sapporo. At one point they had to ride on Shippo across a nasty swap filled with youkai eating alligator and snake youkai. Finally- after one final night of camp- they reached the mountain that led to the keep in the early afternoon. A rancid scent of fire, death and burnt rock hung over the place, and the sky was darkened with a foreboding swirl of dark clouds and smoke. Inuyasha and Shippo gagged a few times and sneezed. "Kami, that is the worst scent I've ever smelt, worse than that swamp!" Shippo complained. Inuyasha sympathized with the runt but his face remained hard and determined.

"Which means we're close. I can scent a few inhabitants. A female dragonite youkai, a neko-tora youkai, and what appears to be some type of past inu youkai, yet mainly a female human scent. Let's go then." He analyzed. Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and the three steadily climbed the rocky mountainside until they reached a giant crater. In the center was a giant pillar of rock that circled out to hold what appeared to be the half-ruins of a castle, a high tower with a lit window being the eye-catcher. Below the castle was nothing but a deep abyss lit at the very bottom by most likely lava or fire. A long bridge connected the castle to the crater. Inuyasha made a move to walk across but Shippo's whimper stopped him. "Inuyasha? Remember when you said hanyou were like trees because of the inner rings?" he asked. At Inuyasha's nod he tapped his finger pads together in a pattern. "Well…kitsune don't have inner rings. I'm deftly afraid of abysses …and dragonites. He whined, trying to recoil into Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha fought the urge to laugh. "Can't you just pop into that pink ball of air and float across, and land safely on the other side?" he asked. Shippo nodded. "But I'm scared of dragonite youkai! When my parents were alive one tried to eat us!" he wailed, tears forming in his green eyes. Miroku ruffled his head. "Don't worry little Shippo. I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to protect us from any and all attacking youkai." He reassured. Shippo seemed to calm then. With all fears doused, Inuyasha and Miroku quickly walked across the bridge, Shippo floating above in his pink ball form. When they were safely across he popped into his normal form and landed again on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Alright, so where is the main threat?" Miroku asked. "In that lit up room on that tower, waiting to be rescued." Inuyasha replied with a snicker. Miroku rolled his eyes. "I meant the dragonite, baka." He elaborated. Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as she's not interfering." He replied. In the castle Sango watched from one of the lower towers as the three youkai –though one was really a hanyou- enter the keep. "You won't get the hime, I won't let Naraku win this one!" Sango vowed as she morphed into her dragonet form and settled into a pocket that used to be a room, waiting for them to come by her line of sight.

Shippo thought he heard some kind of growling that wasn't from Inuyasha and began to shake. "Is anyone afraid?" he asked. Two 'no's responded. Shippo quivered again as they passed a charred skeleton. "Ju-just checking…it's alright to show fear…since we-we're in a dan-dangerous place with a-a dragonite youkai somewhere." He stuttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippo, just shut it and we'll be out of here with the hime in no time. Miroku, go scout for stairs while I gather some weapons." He said. Miroku gave a nod and veered left. "What makes you think there will be stairs here, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked quietly. Inuyasha shrugged. "Hime usually are in rooms on high floors, so there have to be stairs to get to them." He replied. Shippo was once again quiet. Miroku looked around, his staff rings jingling as he walked. Unknowingly he stopped in front of Sango's hiding spot. He could see a small set of stairs…followed by a giant space…and more stairs far out of his jumping range- even if he was a rabbit youkai- and then a tall tower with the lit window. "Well…I've found the tower, but I'm sure there has to be that youkai somewhere." He mused. Suddenly his ears picked up an intake of breath to his left and turned to see one huge, bright neon green eye stare at him and then narrow dangerously.

Miroku calmly turned, and then ran with all his rabbit speed as Sango burst through the weak brick wall and gave chase. "Inuyasha! The dragonite's attacking!" he shouted, still running as he passed Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo squealed in fear and scrambled into Inuyasha's kimono and kosode. Just then Sango's huge form ran past, and Inuyasha quickly grabbed onto her tail. Unknowing of anyone holding on, Sango flicked her tail as she began to fly, flinging Inuyasha and Shippo backwards so fast that they busted through the ceiling of the high tower! Kirara heard the crash but didn't turn from her post at the door, growling as she heard what sounded like male screaming and her master giving chase. Kagome woke from her nap with a start at the sound of the crash- thankful that it was still early afternoon and she was still in her human form. Wary of her visitors, she charged a small amount of miko chi- for reasons she didn't know, she was the only girl in her family line able to channel any kind of miko powers- and peeked through the gossamer curtains. All she could see was a red back and silver hair, partially pinned by a tall, slightly charred helmet.

Kagome smiled- maybe this was her prince charming that her parents told her so much about when she was young! Diminishing her miko chi, Kagome laid back down on her raised futon, feigning sleep- but not before grabbing her bamboo flute and laying it in the crook of her arm and straightening her royal hair decoration (a single sakura blossom surrounded by bright blue pearls with a small 'K' in the center of the flower)- and relaxing her body completely. With a groan Inuyasha stood on his feet, shaking his head inside the helmet he'd grabbed in search of weapons. Shippo sat at his feet, staring at the curtained futon. He pointed. "Look, I think we've found the hime!" he chirped. Inuyasha turned and walked to it, pulling it back to see a girl around his age. She was asleep; a bamboo flute nestled in the crook of her left arm and a royal hair decoration in her hair, glowing in the candlelight. Her perfectly smooth, relaxed face nearly shouted at him to caress it. "Wow…she is really pretty for a hime, right?" Shippo asked from his perch on the futon bedding. Inuyasha almost nodded, but he held his head still and looked away. "Keh. If you say so." He replied. Kagome switched her breathing from her stomach to her chest- making her bosom arc and fall- and catching Inuyasha's attention.

With a slight blush he leaned over her, and he swore she seemed to pucker her lips at him. Before he heeded the silent command, he grabbed her shoulders, lifted her slightly…and unceremoniously shook her awake. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt her head shake crazily, and she knew a headache would come soon after. "Hey! You stop that before I get a headache!" she shouted. Inuyasha smirked. "Good, you're awake hime. Now would you happen to be named Kagome or whatever?" he asked. Kagome pouted but nodded. "Hai, I've been waiting for a samurai to come and rescue me from my loneliness." She answered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's great, now come on we need to hurry it up!" he shouted, making a move to sling her onto his back. However Kagome side-stepped from his reach, and then saw little Shippo hiding behind the curtain. "Why hello there you! Aren't you the cutest little kitsune I've ever seen! What's your name?" Kagome cooed, bending to pick him up. Shippo blushed and stuttered out his name. "Well, I hope you won't trick me Shippo. I have plenty of fun things for you to do and I can make the yummiest snacks!" she teased.

Shippo smiled then and vowed he wouldn't. Inuyasha growled then. "Come on hime, we need to get out of here!" he commanded. Kagome ignored him. "You just got here, this is the first time I've seen another male face for longer than 5 seconds in 14 years. I think this is the perfect time to relax and rejoice, samurai." She rebutted. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Yeah sorry, I have another guy still out there and there's really no time." He said, getting ready to open the door. Kagome grabbed his arm, her stormy eyes catching him and hitching his breath. "Aren't you supposed to hold me to your chest, swing me in the air and jump from the window and slide down a rope to land on your steed with me by your side, and as we ride away we share a kiss?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed and stuttered. Kagome fought the urge to giggle at him. "You've had some time to plan this whole scenario out didn't you?" he grumbled. This time Kagome did giggle as she nodded. Shippo jumped on her shoulder, his new perch. "We have to save Miroku from that scary dragonite!" he shouted. Kagome blinked. "You mean Kobayashi-chan? Then you really don't want to open that door." She said.

Inuyasha huffed, opening the door anyway. The neko-tora jumped with a start and whipped around to stand before the four people, snarling. "What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome waltzed around him, petting the youkai's head. " 'That thing' is Kobayashi's pet neko-tora, Kirara. "**Koneko o shinpaishinaide kudasai.** **Korera no hitobito wa furendorō de do not watashi o kiken' nisarasu. Anata wa, shite kudasai soko ni soko ni watashitachi o hakobu koto ga dekimasu o hakobu koto ga dekimasu ka?" **Kagome explained, speaking in Japanese dragonite to Kirara. The cat-tigress looked uncertain, but melted under Kagome's kind gaze and soft smile. She knelt and Kagome did a little hop to seat herself. Inuyasha followed directly after and the cat flew down the space and landed near the giant hole Sango had burst through. Kagome stepped off and gave the cat a kiss on the nose. "Arigato!" she thanked with a little curtsey. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and nearly ended up dragging her away. Kagome ran to keep up. "Why are you in such a hurry, samurai?" she asked. A sudden roar followed by a scream of "INUYASHA!" answered her question.

Shippo leaned from his perch on Kagome, pointing towards the noise. "Oh no, the dragonet's gonna eat Miroku like roast rabbit!" he shouted. Kagome gasped. "You didn't meet Kobayashi and explain your intentions? No wonder your friend is in danger! She told me of some bandits coming to steal me and has chased every visitor here since!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha only ran faster. Kagome began to trip and nearly fell on her face, dislodging some kotodama from her yukata. They flew into the air and landed on Inuyasha's neck, glowing with miko chi. Inuyasha stopped for a second to glance down and try to pull them off. "Samurai, please sit down- CRASH! When she said the word 'sit' Inuyasha was yanked to the floor with a sudden rush of gravity, the kotodama still glowing. Kagome saw this and fell to the floor, trying to pull him up. "**Sore ni tsuite shin'ainaru, watashi wa hontōni gomen'nasai! Kotodama ga yurunde ete iru hitsuyō ga ari, watashi ga ayamatte sorera o kassei-ka!"** Kagome apologized, going to her native tongue of Imperial Japanese- which Inuyasha didn't understand at all.

When the spell had worn off Inuyasha shot up- ready to bolt- when Kagome was suddenly in front of him. "Samurai, who are you, so I can apologize to you correctly." She practically demanded. "Inuyasha, now get on my back, it'll make the running less hard for you." He replied. Kagome looked shocked. "But that's so improper!" she shouted. Inuyasha glared at her. "Does it look I care for what's proper and prissy, hime?" he growled. Kagome pouted but did as she was asked, awkwardly mounting Inuyasha's back, regardless of how her yukata loosened and stretched. Again there was another shout from Miroku. "Alright we need to hurry up and go!" Inuyasha shouted, sprinting towards the sound of Miroku's screaming.

* * *

** WOOT WOOT! GOT MY FLASHDRIVE BACK AND NOW THE UPDATES ARE COMING IN! I HAVE MAYBE THREE OR FOUR AFTER THIS, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ON EACH CHAPPIE! THANKS! **

**~The New Kagome**

**P.S the Japanese phrases can be looked up on Google translator. They're too long to translate on here. **


	8. Chapter 7: Escape!

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 7:Escape!**

* * *

Miroku ran crazily through the ruins of halls and rooms of the castle, Sango close behind. Twice he had to hit the floor to avoid her giant fire balls- make that thrice, as he just had to do it again. However when he stood to continue running his path was destroyed as Sango crushed it with her tail, preparing to run backwards he was stopped again by her tail ruining his way. Now he was stuck on a little pillar of what was once a stairway, facing a giant red dragon. Miroku pulled out some ofuda and chucked them at the dragon, but a pink smoke blinded him. When it cleared he was facing a slender dragonite girl of roughly his age riding a flaming neko-tora. She had bright magenta eyes and long black hair tied up in a slayer's ponytail. Her armor represented the renowned dragon slayer village: made of black leather and decorated with pink and coral pads and ties. On her back was a giant bone boomerang, the sharpened edges glistening in the dim light. Miroku was frozen, his eyes wide with admiration and fear. This youkai girl was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen- and that's saying something, for he's seen quite a lot of pretty youkai girls- yet he knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Sango stared at the frozen rabbit youkai in monk's clothing. He even was gifted with the monk's power-, which was terribly rare. She looked him over. His short black hair was slightly tied back on the nape of his neck, hidden between his lowered ears. The indigo eyes looked at her with instant love and fear, and she found herself curious. What was he staring at? As she sat on Kirara, she spoke to him. " **NĐ shi shui, nĐ shénme dōu dōng zhene**?" she asked in Chinese dragonite, not knowing if he knew the variations of her language and not trusting him enough to speak in Japanese dragonite. "**Shitsureishimashita? Watashi wa dragonite o hanasanai." **Miroku asked in Japanese. Sango sighed, so he didn't know all of her language. " I asked who are you, rabbit, and what are you staring at?" She translated. Miroku made an 'O' face. "I am Kato Miroku, and I was staring at none other than you, miss." He replied. Sango fought the urge to blush. "Well, I guess I should let you know my name before I burn you to a roast. I am Kobayashi Sango, of the regal dragon slayer village in Sapporo. Tell me, how did Naraku manage to convince you to do his bidding?" she asked. Miroku gulped.

"Well…we are only retrieving the hime that resides here so that a fellow traveler can regain his land that was unknowingly stolen. You see Kobayashi-san, Naraku had all non-human residents relocated to the woods, and apparently those woods belonged to said fellow traveler. So the whole purpose is a favor for a favor." He explained. Sango pursed her lips. "That is unfortunate for him, but still, I must kill you and the other travelers. Naraku plans to do evil and unmentionable things to the hime, and thus I must stop this from happening." She replied. Miroku blinked, frozen again. "I did not know of this, perhaps we can arrange a way to go against Naraku and therefore you won't have to spill blood? None of us particularly favor Naraku in any way, we were practically bribed with death to come here." Miroku proposed. Sango titled her head, considering. "Perhaps, if you do not harm the hime." She said. Miroku bowed. "Of course." He said. Sango flew Kirara down and yanked Miroku over the feline's fur, tying him up. "Just to be sure, Miroku." She replied at his grunt of surprise. "I may still kill you, I do enjoy rabbit meat." She taunted. Miroku paled.  
INUYASHA!" He shouted, afraid again.

Sango continued to ride on Kirara until they reached what looked a throne room, only flooded with gold and jewels and other rich treasures. Sango untied Miroku and dropped him onto a table, chanting a spell that created a misty wall around them as she stood in front of him, her boomerang strapped to her back still. "Now, what makes you think you can get me to instantly trust you with a few words of ill favor to Naraku?" she asked with a bit of growl in her voice. Miroku gulped. "I don't expect you to break down easily, Sango- may I call you Sango?" he replied. At her nod he continued. "However I do know dragonites have an ability to sense inner feelings within one's aura, that includes deceit and dishonesty. Do you sense those in my aura?" Miroku explained, his eyes clearly saying that he knew she didn't. Sango looked him over again with those magenta eyes. "Actually I can't sense anything from you, monk demon. How are you able to posses such powers that are your polar opposite?" she asked, purely curious. Miroku smiled. "A very special adaptation in the male generations. It was given to my 5 times great grandfather Kato Hideo to protect the family and fight a great enemy in the far future." He recited.

Sango tilted her head, curious again. She lowered her gaze and noticed that a leather sleeve covered his right forearm and sealed with blue kotodama beads wrapped tightly around his hand. Only his fingers poked through, she looked the left and saw that his left hand was bare. "What's with the leather sleeve and kotodama?" she asked again. Miroku grew saddened, his ears lowering not in fear, but in sorrow. "Part of my inheritance. One of the reasons why I do not favor Naraku." He replied. Sango was going to ask more but she felt something tingling against her demonic youki. She thinned the mist to look around, and that's when Miroku struck. He leaned forward, and with his left hand he lovingly caressed her derriere, going in warm circles. Sango froze in anger and shock and whipped around, her hand creating a wonderful connection with his cheek. Miroku was flung off of his seat and into a pile of gold yen coins. "What is the meaning of this?" Sango shrieked, growling dangerously over Miroku. Miroku waved his hands in front of his face. "Part of my curse, I assure you! Though it is an enjoyable one, I have never felt a bottom so perfectly heated and shaped." He replied, not helping his situation in one bit.

Up higher and behind a pillar, the faces of Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome all said the same thing: '_Really dude? What the hell is wrong with you_?' Shippo rolled his eyes. "**Aho.**" He murmured too low for human ears to pick up. Sango seethed even more, a high-pitched yet still dangerous growl building up. "You are truly a rabbit demon! All perverted beyond repentance! I swear, how they find long time lovers is beyond me!" she shouted, readying her claws to kill the idiotic male she was fooled long enough to preserve. It was then that the extra people acted. Kagome ran into view. "Kobayashi-chan, please stop!" she shouted. Sango paused, instantly clearing the mist as she whipped her head to see the hime running around the rim of what used to be the ceiling of the throne room. Sango growled even more, getting a ball of fire ready to scald Miroku. "You liar! You and the others are really planning to steal the hime! Now you die, no extra chances!" she growled, just about to fire when two sets of ofuda were planted on her. One was on her left breast (Miroku) and one was on the center of her back. Sango yelped in pain and quickly peeled them off before they burst into purifying flame.

Just as she got them off a rusty chandelier fell on her-due to Inuyasha sneaking off to cut it from its hook with his claws- trapping her. Miroku took off, jumping up onto the ceiling rim with Kagome. Upon seeing her he bowed. "Konnichiwa hime-san. I see indeed why you are so desirable." He flirted. Kagome blushed for only a moment before Shippo jumped onto her head. "You idiot! Thanks to your perverted stupidity we're going to get eaten by a violated dragonet!" he shouted. Miroku sweat-dropped. "Part of the curse." He explained again. However before he could reenact that curse on Kagome's bosom she was flung onto Inuyasha's back again and Miroku was yanked over his shoulder as he ran. Sango struggled under the chandelier as she watched Kagome be carried away. Kirara helped to lift it off of her and Sango instantly transformed into her dragon form, the rusty chandelier hanging around her neck like a collar, getting snatched from its hook and the chain trailing behind her as she gave chase. While they were fleeing Kagome attempted conversation. "So…you're the companion in need of rescuing huh?" she asked sarcastically. Miroku nodded. "Yes, but really we were retrieving you, hime-san." He replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok sure, my name is Kagome, and you are, rabbit?" she asked.

Miroku attempted to bow his head again, but kept bouncing. "Kato Miroku." He answered around his bouncing. "If you are kindly finished flirting, we need a way to get rid of the freaking dragon girl!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome pouted and flicked the back of his neck with a chi spark. "There's a span of still strong pillars to your left, we can tangle the chain following Kobayashi and stick a katana in the center to keep her stuck. However she does shoot fire, so we must hurry." Kagome replied. Inuyasha yelped at the sting but obliged, grabbing a sturdy, still shining katana and turning left, just dodging a streak of fire. Kagome felt the heat behind her and tightened her hold on Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha set Miroku and Kagome down and pointed to the still open door. "Get the hell out of here, I'll stall the dragonet." He commanded. Miroku took off but Kagome was hesitant. "B-but what if you do not make it?" she whimpered. Inuyasha was momentarily taken back by the scared and worried look in the stormy eyes, and the aura scent of genuine concern for him. He shook his head. "I'll be fine, get out of here hime!" he yelled again. Kagome bit her lip and pulled out a bright green herb wrapped in charged silk. "Accept this fire-resistant herb as a favor from me. Place it in your fire-rat kimono to reinforce the fireproof material." She said, pressing it into his hand. Before she turned tail to run she kissed his nose. "As well as that, hurry with your stalling, Inuyasha-kun!" she called before sprinting away.

Inuyasha blushed epically and placed a finger where she kissed him. He quickly snapped out of his moment and pinned the herb into his kimono. A green aura light surrounded his clothes and Inuyasha smirked. Ready for action, he heard the chains dragging on the ground and hid behind a pillar as Sango's giant form charged past. Then he ran to the left and right, staying out sight but within scent range, making Sango follow his movements and drag the chain across and around the pillars. Inuyasha crept towards the center and stabbed the sword in the links and deep into the floor. Then he hopped over the other lines and sprinted for the door. Sango flew quickly after. Kagome and Miroku were halfway across the bridge when Inuyasha hopped and grabbed them again, taking another hop just as a streak of fire burned away the bridge. Inuyasha slipped slightly at the edge but was able to recover. Kagome turned to see Sango flying across the gap, ready to snatch her. Kagome-using Shippo as a bow and a sharpened stick as an arrow- tied an immobilizing ofuda onto her arrow and took aim. "Kobayashi-chan, by the command of this Kagome hime-san, you will stop or I will fire!" she shouted. Sango hesitated but resumed her charge, Kirara by her side.

Kagome bit her lip but fired true, striking Sango in the shoulder and repelling her and Kirara back just as the rigged chain chocked Sango back in the middle of the gap. Sango roared and transformed back into her humanoid form, landing safely at the door to the castle. "Hime-san no! They are not who they seem! Come baack!" she screamed. Kagome ignored her and slid down the mountain hill with ease, hopping off of large rocks and ducking old tree branches. Sango collapsed to her knees, breaking the arrow out of her shoulder, but not being able to release the hold of the ofuda. "I have failed again…what kind of dragonite am I?" she shouted in shame and anger. When the group reached the end of the mountain, Kagome was instantly happy. "**Anata wa sore o yatta, omaera wa bunri no keimusho kara watashi soto ni deta! Bushi to, shin'ainaru ykjin sen-kai arigatōgozaimasu.**" She chirped, dropping to her knees and grabbing fistfuls of soil. Inuyasha and Shippo blanked. "What did you say?" Shippo asked. "To put it in direct translation, she said: '_**You did it, you guys got me out of that prison of isolation! Thank you a thousand times dear samurai, and friends**_'." Miroku translated. Kagome popped her head at him. "You know Imperial Japanese, but it's a secret language taught only to royalty, and I know you aren't in that section!" she asked. Miroku shrugged and gave a lecherous smile. I've had my fair share of hime girls, and eventually I was able to crack the code of the 'royal tongue', which has only increased my charm." He bragged.

Kagome seemed impressed while the other males rolled their eyes. "Baka." Shippo again muttered. Kagome stood from the ground, wiping dirt off her yukata, and blowing it out of her bamboo flute. "Where did you keep that thing? I never saw it or felt it when we were escaping." Inuyasha asked. Kagome winked and pointed to the back of her obi. "I have many special pockets in my obi and yukata for things. I'm used to running around a lot, as improper as it is for a hime like myself." She giggled. "And you think riding on my back to save your skin is 'improper', keh!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome made a face of remembrance. "Oh yes, you can remove the helmet, Inuyasha-kun, we are safe." She said. Inuyasha paled. "Ah, not a good idea hime." He replied. Kagome tilted her head. "And why not?" she asked. "Um…I prefer it on, it keeps the sun out of my view." He lied. Kagome felt his lie in his aura and placed her hand on her hips. "I can tell you are lying, samurai. I don't appreciate it one bit, now remove the helmet." She demanded. "No." Kagome's face dropped a bit. "But then, how am I going to caress your face as we kiss?" she asked. Again Inuyasha paled. Miroku blinked with wide eyes while Shippo fell off Inuyasha's shoulder in shock and laughter. "Inuyasha you lucky dog you! Do the hime a favor and take the thing off." Miroku chided. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "N-no way! Get your mind out of the teahouses rabbit." He growled.

Kagome pouted. "Do you not know of the tale? A samurai-that's you- rescues a hime from her prison guarded by a frightful dragonite- that's me/Kobayashi-chan- and when they exit victorious they share true love's first kiss." She recited, he face momentarily going into a dreamy state. Shippo laughed. "With Inuyasha? You really think…wait you think INUYASHA is your true love, and you're going to live happily ever after?" he asked around his laughing. Kagome looked confused. "Well yes, is it not obvious?" she asked. The three males were silent before dropping with laughter. Kagome looked hurt. "Whaa? What ever is so funny?" she whined. Inuyasha shook his head. "To put it simply, I'm SOO not what you want." Kagome shook her head in disagreement. "That's stupid, you rescued me and accepted my favors, we must be destined for one another!" she said. Inuyasha snorted another laugh. Kagome's eyes grew dark with anger and emotional hurt. "Now…now remove your helmet Inuyasha!" she commanded again. Inuyasha again refused. "Just take it off." "Not doing it hime." "Please Inuyasha-kun?" "No. And stop calling me that! Just Inuyasha is fine." "Take. It. Off. Inuyasha…" "NO! Can you hear what I'm saying? N+O= NO!"

Kagome growled and stomped to his chest, stabbing it with her finger. "This Kagome hime-san DEMANDS you take off the damn Kami-forsaken helmet RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE BACK MY APOLOGY FOR THE KOTODAMA AND MAKE GOOD USE OF IT RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked, her eyes showing her dead sincerity. Inuyasha stepped back three paces. "Alright ok! Don't melt your hair decoration, just don't be surprised if you don't like what you see." Inuyasha relented, and Kagome immediately ceased her dangerously angered vibe. Inuyasha took a deep breath and pulled out the samurai helmet, tossing it away. Kagome looked up and her face paled as she gasped, covering her mouth with a shaking hand.

* * *

AAA**ND HERE IS UPDATE 2! AGAIN, YOU CAN LOOK UP THE PHRASES ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE. THOUGH WHAT SANGO SAID IS TRADITIONAL CHINESE! **

**Review! **

**~The New Kagome**


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 8: Not what was expected**

* * *

Kagome looked up and her face paled as she gasped, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. She looked at the two furry and fluffy dog's ears that stood proud and erect. Then she lowered her gaze to the expectant golden gaze of her samurai…momentarily taking the time to read the slight hurt and disappointment in them before looking lower to the clawed fingers. The little kitsune looked sad for his friend, he liked the hime but she didn't like Inuyasha it seemed. "You…you're a… hanyou?" she asked, though it wasn't much of a question. Inuyasha hardened his gaze. "Were you really expecting some prissy **purinsu **or whatever?" he snapped back. Kagome reeled a little, feeling slightly guilty. But this wasn't supposed to happen; she couldn't show her other form! Not when her true form was a hime, as that would be a death sentence! "Well, yes actually. You're not supposed to be a hanyou; you're supposed to be human! So that way I would be safe…" she muttered. Inuyasha sighed, noting what she tried to whisper under her breath. "Hime, we were sent to give you to some lord okay? He's human; I'm just his errand boy it seems…" he explained.

Kagome stiffened slightly. "Is this lord the one who wants to do terrible things to me?" she whimpered. Inuyasha tilted his head. Honestly he didn't care what Naraku did to her, she was his woman, and he had no say in the matter. But when she scented her fear and worry, he found himself slightly curious. What was Naraku planning to do with Kagome? Inuyasha shrugged. "He didn't say, Naraku just told us to get you." He replied. Kagome pursed her lips. "Yeah, that's reassuring, really. Why didn't this Naraku-sama get me himself?" she replied sarcastically. Again Inuyasha shrugged. "You can ask him that when we get back to the Musashi village." He said. Kagome gasped, grabbing his kimono sleeve. "The Musashi village? That's where I was born…my home. What happened to my parents, Sasuke-sama and Hasoka-sama?" she asked in worry. Inuyasha shrugged. "I remember them, they died from some crazy plague an evil youkai released on them a decade ago." He replied. Kagome froze, dropping to the ground. "They were…killed then. When I was nine- four years after I was sent here. They said they would be there when I came back with a husband! When everything was fixed and I was safe from people! They weren't supposed to be killed, and I wasn't supposed to be rescued by a hanyou and his-his buddies!" she wailed, tears flowing down her pale face.

Inuyasha scented her tears and a pang of guilt hit him again. He hated tears, especially from young children and women. He hadn't seen a woman cry since his mother was…hunted down and taken from him…and killed in the snow. He turned and lifted Kagome on his back. Kagome screamed her grief in his kimono and then realized she was lifted. She lifted her head and pulled on a lock of hair. "Put me down! If Naraku-sama wants me he can come and get me, I'll be right here." She said, somehow flipping herself over and landing on her feet under a withered tree. Inuyasha twitched and turned, growling lightly. "Hime, you're not making this easy at all." He warned. Kagome looked indifferent. She sniffed back more tears and crossed her arms. "That's not my problem. I'm not moving from here." She replied stubbornly. Inuyasha's growl became louder as his ears flattened slightly. "Oi, I'm not going to run back and forth like a wimpy messenger boy. I deliver what I must, and I will do it any way possible." He growled, snatching her back up and holding her in the crook of his arm. Kagome shrieked and squirmed out of his hold again. "I will **sit** right here, and wait for Naraku-sama to get here, where I'll be **sitting **nicely and then I will **sit** upon his horse and he will **sit **right in front of me and we'll ride away while **sitting** comfortably upon the steed!" she yelled, watching as Inuyasha was planted a foot deeper into the ground every time she said 'sit'.

Miroku watched this in half-pity and humor. Apparently the hime was more than she seemed. He knew he sensed miko-chi from somewhere on her person! Inuyasha waited for a few minutes before he was able to get up. He swiftly scooped her up on his back and waited as she subconsciously shifted so that she was straddling his back. Then he took a rope from his inner pocket and tied her wrists together, pulling them over his head to rest on his shoulder. Finally, using his youkai charges he channeled his strength to hold her legs so tightly that all she could move was her torso. Kagome panicked. "Unhand me this instant or I will command the kotodama again! This is assault! Argh!" she shouted, having a mini-tantrum as Inuyasha ignored her and continued walking, Miroku and Shippo behind him.

* * *

** Lol, hope u liked this one! I tried to make it a little funny with a past twist! Review please!**

**jap terms:**

**Purinsu= prince. **

**Review! ~The New Kagome**


	10. Chapter 9: Day One

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 9: Day One**

* * *

As the little group trekked through the woods, Kagome gradually accepted defeat and calmed. After all, this just meant that she would meet her true love- who was human and royalty- and therefore be safe. Plus, she was starting to enjoy riding on Inuyasha's back, he would sometimes take a giant leap into the air as they traveled –to scout the area as they went, he said- and Kagome felt as though she were flying. The sky was so blue and bright and the clouds were so fluffy enough that she could make out shapes or faces. The views were so breathtaking, she could see the land roll with hills and change color due to nearby crops or meadows. She felt free, careless and weightless. Soon enough the wind playing with her hair and face began to tire her, and Kagome leaned to snuggle her head into the crook of Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha fought the blush that was rising and loosened his grip a little, since the hime seemed to behave now he didn't need to hold her as tightly, her legs were holding on fine.

Miroku gazed at the hime riding his hanyou companion. There was something with her aura that seemed off. He already sensed her miko-chi and shrugged that off, he didn't care about that. It was the extra aura that was dormant **within** that miko aura. It felt demonic, but not fully demonic- like a hanyou's aura- and to Miroku that was weird. Shippo hopped from Miroku to Kagome's shoulder, slightly startling her from dozing off. She opened her drowsy stormy eyes at the little kitsune boy, stifling a yawn. She couldn't help becoming tired; the rhythmic beat of Inuyasha's running added with the wind from his speed and high jumps was highly soothing, like she belonged there. Shippo patted her cheeks to further ignite her attention as he asked her a question. "Hime-sama, are you…I dunno, troubled inside?" he asked. That got Kagome at full attention, as she sat up a little. "What do you mean, Shippo-chan?" she asked. Shippo rubbed his neck. "Earlier today…your face seemed to be really concerned, especially when you found out Inuyasha was a hanyou. But you didn't look hateful or disgusted, just scared. Why?" he specified. Inuyasha's ear twitched at that, and his face looked a mix of curious, relieved, and confused. Kagome bit her lip, wracking her head for a suitable lie that wouldn't leak into her scent. "Well, Shippo-chan. It's complicated and has to do with a very horrible incident that happened to me when I was born. It's hard to explain and I would like to not talk about it." She replied, mentally giving herself a high-five.

Shippo pouted his lips but nodded; if she seemed so scared about it then it would be natural for her to not bring it up. Miroku liked her answer and decided to ask a question himself. "Kagome-sama, I'd like some womanly advice, if you'd be so kind to hear me out." He asked. Kagome smiled, secretly knowing what he meant and nodded. "Shoot, houshi-san." She said. Miroku smiled and tapped his fingers. "Well…say I fancy a girl, and she's unlike any other girl I've lusted after, I feel genuinely interested in her." He started. Kagome giggled a little and waved her hand. "Ok…" she prompted. "And we actually struck a conversation…but something happened and a few things went wrong, like I kinda groped her and something I said wouldn't happened occurred anyway so now she hates me. How do you approach her and settle things without being horribly killed?" he asked. Kagome giggled again. "Well…this is a unique situation, Miroku-houshi. I guess for one, you should stay out of firing range but within hearing range, so you can fully explain yourself without being instantly killed. Then once you explain your full intentions and apologize for that groping, maybe Kobayashi-chan will give you another shot." She explained. Miroku blushed, realizing that she saw through his wall and knew exactly the situation he was describing. "Thanks, Kagome-sama." He said, and Kagome gave a hum of reply.

Then she snuggled into Inuyasha's shoulder-ready to close her eyes again-but met the dirt rather painfully and abruptly. Kagome glared at the hanyou facing away from her. "Oi! What the hell was that for? The sooner I get back home the better!" she scolded. Shippo smiled up at her. "You'll love Musashi, it's super pretty!" he chirped. Kagome smiled. "I know; I lived there for a short time of my childhood, before my parents were…killed. I hope I can still remember some of the nature trails in the gardens." She replied, her eyes getting a dreamy look. "Say…what's Naraku-sama like anyway? I hope he's not too bad like Kobayashi described to me." She asked. Inuyasha snorted. "From the short visit I got, he's a prick who likes to do actions first and then think about the consequences." He scoffed. Shippo giggled as took a sip of water from the stream they stopped by. Kagome's face seemed worried, but no one noticed. Miroku looked angry. "He comes from an evil family. His father Iwao was the one who released the plague that decade ago, and since there was no heir from the Higurashi family present to fix things, the villages then elected his son Naraku to rule, and here we are. Even then, Iwao's father Onigumo placed a terrible curse upon my family, and the only way to remove it is to kill his descendant: Naraku. Very little people find him likeable at all, and even those people don't live long with him around." He described. Kagome's face continuously grew frightened to the point of her whole body paling and shaking with fear.

"Please tell me that's only from your own feelings." Kagome whispered. Shippo snorted this time. "Yeah right, Naraku's an evil jerk! He took my parents for something they didn't do! He orphanized me over a rumor of stolen rice!" he growled, his eyes misting slightly. Now Kagome began to cry. "Stop it! Ju-just stop talking like that! Have any of you actually met the guy for a log period of time?" she asked with a quivering voice. None of them said anything. "Exactly, maybe all of those things were misunderstandings, maybe there was more to what happened! There's always more to people than what we all see! Miroku houshi-san, I'm sorry that happened to you, but that was in the past and surely you wouldn't resort to such measures for your own benefit?" Kagome continued her teary glare making them all shut up. Inuyasha scented her fear, sorrow and worry and began to feel guilty. "Alright alright, stop with the waterworks hime. You can get to know him when we get there in a few days." He said. Kagome stiffened, her emotions replaced. "A few days? That long?" she repeated, looking back at the descending sun. "Well then, we should make camp for the night then, right?" she asked, he voice going up pitch nervously. Inuyasha seemed suspicious and shook his head in disagreement. "Iie, that would take longer, we can keep through the night." He replied. Kagome bit her lip and rushed to him. "But…there are rouge youkai and human bandits and rapists and wild animals in the woods!" she countered. Shippo paled. "You know…we should make camp up hill Inuyasha…that sounds safer." He said, sounding more like a plea.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'd be able to sniff those out before they even get near us, we keep going." He declined again. Kagome grew frantic now. "So help me if we don't camp up that hill I will use the kotodama all the way there! I NEED SOMEWHERE TO CAMP RIGHT NOW!" she shouted, her demand echoing in the woods and rousing a few birds in the sky. All three boys had to blink a few times and wait for the ringing in their ears to leave. Inuyasha shrunk away from Kagome, her eyes alight with an inner fire that promised terrible pain. "Ok, we make camp, on the risk of the hime killing us all." He grumbled, lifting her back onto his back and walking a few miles upwards, reaching a small mountainous area. Kagome dropped herself off and pointed to a giant cave with a boulder blocking the path. "Perfect, let's stay here." Kagome ordered.

* * *

**and there's the last update on this story! I didn't use any other jap terms here, so just review please and thank you! The next update on DJWYCS is coming soon! **

**~The New Kagome**


	11. Chapter 10: Night talk

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 10: A Night Talk…**

* * *

The area was a nice little mountain cliff. In the far back was a large cave that could fit a person, but it was blocked by the giant boulder that sealed it off. Miroku pouted. "Obviously this won't fit for a hime such as Kagome. Come on Inuyasha, there's bound to be better." He protested. Kagome had untied herself and walked to the cave, tapping it. "No, this is perfect. It's hollow and there are no traces of animals here. It just needs a homey touch, Inuyasha, can you move this boulder?" she assured, walking to a dead tree. Inuyasha moved the boulder over and looked to Kagome. "Now what are you talking about 'homey touches' onna?" he gruffed. Kagome took hold of a piece of bark and pulled with a sharp jerk, peeling off a large piece that resembled a door. "A door, should do, and a window." She answered, taking Inuyasha's hands and using his claws to carve a hole. When she was done a flustered Inuyasha snatched his hand back. Kagome walked to the cave and covered it with the bark piece, walking quickly inside. "Night boys." She called simply before the cave was silent. Shippo hopped to the window. "Can I sleep with you in there? I can start a fire to warm us up?" he chirped. Kagome gave a small laugh. "Iie, I'll be fine, now good night." She replied and then Inuyasha could hear her grunt and felt an odd pulse, and then it was silent. Inuyasha moved to peek in, but a barrier blocked him out. "I see what she did there. Well, let's set up then." He said.

In half an hour a nice roaring fire was going and few bed rolls had been set up. The sun was well past set, the full moon illuminating the sky and the stars adding to the sparkle. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all sat staring at the sky. Inuyasha pointed to a set of stars that looked like a torch when you lined them up. "That's the torch old Totosai used when he made the great swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It's said my father owned those swords you know." He recited. Shippo looked skeptic. "Yeah sure. Hey, can you tell fortunes from those stars?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "That's the monk's job. The stars can only tell stories in my view. Oh look, there's Avaron, the creator of the apple blossoms, my mother told me that story all the time." Shippo sighed, "I doubt you can see that in those little spheres of light, Inuyasha." He said with a yawn. Inuyasha glared at him but Shippo saw none of it, as he had already curled up and was fast asleep by the fire. Miroku sighed and looked up at the moon, and then back at his beaded hand. "So, what is the story of Avaron?" he asked calmly. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to soften in either sadness or happy memory, Miroku couldn't tell. Back in the cave though, a pair of shining eyes- one cerulean blue and the other neon green- peered through the little window, and silvery lavender ears twitched.

Inuyasha sighed. "**Haha-ue** told me that she and a few friends went to Korea to gather some plants and what not, and she took the apple blossoms. Then when they all came back, they planted them and that's how we have so many trees and live in wooden houses." He recited. Miroku smiled. "I see. Inuyasha? Why are you so guarded? Why is it so hard for people to talk to you?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face. Inuyasha sighed. "It's not like that. I have to be guarded, so no one can hurt me where it hurts most. I have to guard my heart and my spirit. Both are broken bad enough. There's more to me than everyone thinks, it just sucks that no one takes the time to find out." He explained. Miroku turned a knowing gaze to the little window and smiled as he saw a bright flash or colors fly away. "Well, maybe there will be someone who'll take the time to find out your true self. I wish I had time for one to know me." He replied. Inuyasha looked at him. "Whatdya mean?" he asked simply. Miroku turned a sad smile to the sky. "My beaded hand is there for a reason. The hole in my hand is real, and I am slowly dying. Not naturally like everyone else, but I'm being slowly murdered. Naraku's death is my only salvation. He and his father aided when my ancestor was dealt this curse, and I know it's the right thing to take revenge." He explained. Inuyasha stared in pity at the rabbit that was somehow becoming a bit of a friend. "I'm sorry for you then." He said simply.

Miroku lied down into his bed roll. "You know, maybe in time Inuyasha, I'll find that salvation, and so will you." He said before turning to sleep. Inuyasha looked at him before walking further to the cliff. "That's what Haha-ue always said, and lots of time has passed. I'm beginning to lose hope for that. Being a hanyou doesn't make me an instant monster, does it? I've never done anything purposely wrong just to spite humans- or youkai- for that matter. I may look a demon or evil, but my heart is different." He whispered to the stars. Back in the cave, Kagome watched with saddened eyes. She always felt that she would be hunted down for her appearance; that she failed her race because she couldn't look the part of the human princess she was. But as she listened to Inuyasha and Miroku talk, she felt different. She pitied the hanyou, who didn't fit anyone's part. He was shunned by everyone and every youkai. His mother wasn't there to keep him safe, and neither was hers. As she curled on the rock floor, she made a silent vow to treat the boys different. She would show her true self, her true heart and maybe be the little piece of salvation the rabbit was talking about.

* * *

**and here's the new chappie! Kagome gets to see a little of the hurt Inu's stuck with, and how will she make things better come morning? Well, review and wait for the next chappie to find out! But review first! lol**

**Haha-ue= mom *casual***

**~The new Kagome**


	12. Chapter 11: Change of Heart

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 11: A Change of Heart…**

* * *

The night was left in silence as the group of travelers slept, but over in Musashi village, Naraku was awake on his raised futon. The **m****ir****ā**** o yoken **was floating in his room, and it had just stopped its image to stare at him placidly. Naraku's eyes flashed with evil excitement. "Again, replay the image, and keep it there until I command you otherwise." He panted. The mirror sighed before Kagome's image swirled back up with a glowing of white light. Naraku sighed as he stared at it. The picture was slightly different. Instead of Kagome looking at the sun as it descended, she was in her washing tub, covered only by the many rose petals used to scent the water and be used with the soap. She was soaking, her long black hair deep in the water and a few strands sticking to her skin and floating around. Kagome was playing her flute with perfect skill, the soothing melody filling the washroom and creating a tantalizing scene in the mirror. Naraku sighed as his hand moved under the sheets, his face slightly flushing as he imagined her mouth in a different shape and himself in the tub with her. Then his face froze and his mouth opened in ecstasy as he calmed, his chest heaving. He stood, his naked form drenched in sweat as he walked to his private washroom. "Begone with your spectacles." He commanded offhandedly. The image of Kagome swirled away as the exhausted mirror went dormant.

* * *

**Back in the Mountains/Forest**

The morning sun rose over the land, just a big and bright as the moon was, but instead a ball of fire that marked a new day, a new cycle. Kagome was the first up, with a ninja-like silence; she picked up the bark door and moved it. The men were all asleep, Shippo cuddling Miroku's robes and Inuyasha cradled expertly in a high tree, his legs bent at the knees near his chest. Kagome smiled softly, she would do her best to show her true persona. Task one: get breakfast. Kagome walked along the edges of the woods, lightly humming. She found a plentiful bird's nest with five eggs inside. She was about to reach in and pluck them when the mother- a white eyed-bird, landed on the rim of the nest. Kagome smiled at it, the song she was humming working its way out of her mouth with ease. The bird copied her, even as Kagome went higher and higher in pitch. Eventually she sung so high the little bird actually exploded. Kagome winced as all that was left of the pretty bird was its feet. Kagome got over her mini-guilt as she eyes the eggs, and with a flick of her wrist quickly gathered them up and began cooking. Inuyasha woke the second he heard singing and a little 'pop'. He waited for Kagome to reemerge from the brush before interrogating her. "Where the heck did you go? You were alone and unprotected, something could've happened you know!" he barked.

Kagome ignored him and sat at the fire circle, lighting it back to its true vigor and cracking the eggs over a clean stone. Inuyasha stared at her as she cooked the smell of scrambled eggs and steamed rice filling his nose and making him salivate. Soon enough she finished and called the boys over. Inuyasha and Miroku-who had woken earlier- quickly, scooted over to receive their portion. Shippo was still asleep, making muttering sounds in his doze. As Kagome went to wake him, his words became clearer. "No, 'kaa-san and otou-san didn't do it! Naraku-sama…no…" he whimpered. Kagome shivered, the poor boy was having a nightmare about his parents… and it was based on Naraku. ***Maybe I shouldn't go to him like Kobayashi-chan said…*** she thought warily. She pushed the thought away and shook the kitsune. "Come on Shippo-chan, otherwise the men will eat the rest of breakfast." She warned. Shippo woke with a start and hopped onto her chest, latching his little arms and legs around her arms. "Kagome! I had a nightmare about okaa-san and otou san! It was scary!" he bawled. Kagome sighed motherly and rubbed circles into the boy's back. "Shh shush now Shippo-chan. It's ok. Come now, breakfast will sooth your nerves, ok?" she cooed. Inuyasha stared at the two with seemingly bored eyes when inside he was thinking with bittersweet fondness. ***That's how Haha-ue would sooth me. Kagome reminds me of her somewhat…and Kikyo…no! Don't think about the wench! Kikyo will stay out of my head.*** he thought with a firm rein on his mind.

Shippo sniffled, and just then caught the scent of breakfast. With a thankful smile at Kagome he hopped out of his hold and scrambled up some food in his mouth. Kagome scooted back to her bowl, staring fondly at them all as she ate. Miroku tilted his head, staring back. ***Something has changed in her. Maybe she overheard our conversation last night and decided to have a change of heart. She can certainly cook though.* **he thought in slight curiosity. He voiced the food part of his thoughts and Kagome laughed. "Thanks, it's been a while since I've helped prepare food in the kitchens of the castle. I was worried my skills were slipping." She replied. "Trust me, it isn't!" Shippo chirped. Kagome pat his head. Inuyasha and Kagome finished at the same time and Inuyasha gave a loud, appreciative belch. "Ahh, that's some good fuel." He sighed. Miroku bopped him with his staff. "How indecent can you get?! That's ghastly to do in front of a hime, much less a female in general!" he scolded. Inuyasha was about to yell back when an even louder belch came from Kagome, who remained perfectly calm, not a blush on her face to show she felt embarrassed. "I don't mind, I do it all the time, and I take belching as a compliment that the food was to your liking." She stated, gathering the plates to go and clean them in a stream and put out the fire.

Miroku and Shippo stared at where she sat. "Kami-sama, she's worse than you, Inuyasha!" Shippo gasped. Inuyasha only smiled. "What's with the sudden character switch? You're certainly not a normal hime." He asked .Kagome only smiled knowingly. "I'm far from it. Besides, there's always more to people than we all know. We just have to take the time to find out, right?" she asked back, quoting them from last night. Inuyasha grew silent and stared at her as she began walking. ***Did she hear us last night? Maybe…maybe she will save me? She's not that bad…*** he thought in question as he stood. He ran a few steps, swung a waiting Kagome onto his back and the quartet restarted their trip.

* * *

FINALLY I GOT CHAPPIE 11 IN HERE! TOOK ME A WHILE, SOWWY BOUT THAT. ANYWAY, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE APPROACHING THE PART WHERE SHREK AND FIONA GET SOME FEELINGS! CRAP I HAD A SPOILER MOMENT! IGNORE THAT, YOU ALL KNOW UNPREDICTABLE I AM...HEHEHEH, anyways, for the singing part, I was thinking of this song, so when you have the time copy this link ( watch?v=tEElT3Koelk&feature=related) when you have the chance. It's in Japanese by the way, but it's awesome. Review please! Thanks

Btw: Mira o yoken= time mirror and Haha-ue is a respectful term for mother.

~Kagome


	13. Chapter 12: Crazy Day

**Don't Judge What You Can't See: an InuKag Story**

**Chapter 12: A Crazy day**

* * *

Inuyasha was in deep thought as the group trekked through the woods. Kagome had changed drastically since yesterday. He didn't know what caused this change, and wasn't sure he wanted. But for the moment, he enjoyed her company. Miroku stared at the hime happily humming on Inuyasha's back with knowing. He knew it was her- or someone like her- that had watched and heard from the sidelines the other night. Maybe there was a possibility that she felt guilty and wanted to fix things for the hanyou. **Thing is, if she succeeds, how will Inuyasha pick up the pieces when she leaves to marry Naraku? **He thought. Kagome looked up at the clouds of the afternoon with a serene face. She still marveled the fact that she was…free. The goal that seemed so far away in the past, so unreal that she used to wonder what the word 'free' meant. But now she knew, and she remembered, and she would never let that go. **Yet, **she wondered from nowhere, **if I went with Naraku-sama, would I lose that freedom once more?** Neither she nor the group noticed a pair of icy blue eyes narrowing until they sprang from the trees and with an easy yank had lifted Kagome from Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed in shock as she saw herself falling quickly towards the earth. "Don't worry about this little free-fall **utsukush****ī****!** I have saved you from that hanyou fiend!" a deep, husky and cocky voice called next to her. Kagome turned to come face to face with a man with bright blue eyes, deep copper skin, tall build, and a cocky smile that hid something very dirty behind it. He was handsome in a way but nowhere what Kagome found desirable. Inuyasha landed hard on his face from the aerial disruption and snapped to his feet when he saw the ookami and Kagome land safely on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've hurt somebody you mangy wolf!" Kagome's wide stormy eyes looked from Inuyasha to the ookami. "You two know each other?!" she yelled. The ookami scoffed. "Know, is an understatement, hime. Inu-kuso here is the bane of my existence." He growled. Inuyasha growled back, a lower, more threatening tone. "For once Kouga, we agree on something. Now give me back Kagome before I skin you!" he yelled. Kouga laughed and pulled Kagome closer. "Yeah right, I just saved this 'Kagome' –which is a beautiful name- and you think I'm going to just give her back? You're an idiot!" Kagome fidgeted and yanked herself from his grip. She stabbed a finger into Kouga's padded chest. "Look, I have no damn idea who the hell you are, and there's no way Inuyasha was causing any trouble! Now get outta here!" she yelled.

Kouga just waved and set her down in another tree. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. Men!" he called, and out of nowhere a group of other ookami and a few wolves appeared around the clearing. Each one had a gruesome instrument made out of bones. Together they made a rather annoying melody, and Kagome found her temper slipping more and more as she listened to the ookami- named Kouga- and his men sing.

(**Bold underline= back up people, ****Bold=Kouga)**

"**Ta, dah, da, da, da, ho Kouga: I steal from the rich and give to the n****eedy. He takes a wee percentage, ****Kouga: But I'm not greedy. I rescue pretty Damsels, man, I'm good. What a guy, Lord Kouga of the wolves. Kouga: Break it down_.*dance scene*_ I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid... What he's basically saying is he likes ****to get… Kouga: Paid. (And Laid) So...When an ogre in the bush grabs a lady by the tush. That's bad. That's bad. Kouga: When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad. He's mad, he's really, really mad. Kouga: I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys 'cause I'm about to start..."**

Kagome's eye was twitching madly as she continued to listen to the wolf's horrible singing. And then he started dancing like a pig! She found a rope dangling near her and grabbed it, deciding to show a part of herself by getting rid of the nuisances. As Kouga was still holding the last note and advancing towards the men, she swung down from the tree and collided straight into Kouga, knocking him out. The music skidded to a halt as all the men stared at the supposedly proper and prim hime in awe. Kagome rolled her eyes and patted down her hair. "Kami-sama that was the most annoying thing I've ever had to witness! I think I'm scarred for life now." She muttered. One of the other wolf men knocked an arrow and glared at her. "Wench! You'll pay for that!" he shouted as he fired. Kagome's eyes widened and she hit the ground to dodge it. Miroku hopped to side with Shippo and the arrow bounced off of a tree. Inuyasha's cry was overthrown by the sounds of Kagome's growling and ranting as she beat the rest of the men.

Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha had never seen such perfect tai kwon do in their lives and it was performed by a girl no less! The same girl they were supposed to protect.

There was one wolf man who tried to sneak up on Kagome from behind, but she had heard his instrument creak and punched through it, successfully breaking the man's nose. With a sharp turn that yanked the man to her, she punched him twice in the chest and flipped him over on his back, knocking him out in the end as well. After a moment of panting, she turned back to Inuyasha and was about to get onto his back before he stopped her with a hand. "What in hells was that?! How were you able to do something like fighting so perfect?!" he demanded. Kagome shrugged. "It happens when I get angry. You're not a beast Inuyasha, and besides, when you're stuck alone for most of your life, you need to learn these things, ne?" she asked. Inuyasha was in the process of smiling before Shippo shrieked, "Inuyasha! THERE'S AN ARROW IN YOUR BUTT!"

* * *

**ROFLCOPTER! I LOVED TYPING THE LAST PART OF THIS! So, you have a funny cliffy! Le gasp! Review plz, sorry for the wait and I hoped you liked it!**

**Jap terms:  
1) utsukushii= beautiful**

**~Kagome-chan**


End file.
